This application relates to driver circuits for transmitting signals from integrated circuits.
Integrated circuit need to accurately and rapidly transmit data and command signal between elements. To take an example, solid-state non-volatile memory circuits receive data and instructions received from a controller at an input receiver, after which the signals are transmitted by various transmitters, repeater circuits, and receivers as these signals are passed to various registers and other elements on the circuit. Memory circuits also need to transmit signals back off of the circuit. Given the large number of such signals, reducing the amount of power consumer and increasing speed is of particular importance, a situation becoming more acute as signal rates increase.